Left Behind
by sexyoutlaw
Summary: What would happen if instead of staying with Bella after she saved him from the Volturi, Edward decided to leave again. Alice/Bella. If you don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfiction so I would really like your opinion on how you like it. I will try to update as much as I can, but I'm limited to the family computer so it might a while between updates._

_This is a Alice/Bella fic. If you don't like don't read._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. P.S. this is the disclaimer for the whole story because knowing me I will forget._

**Prologue**

Bella's POV

"Remarkable. She confounds us all. So, what do we do with her now?" Aro asks amused by my 'abilities'.

"You already know what you are gonna do with her, Aro," Marcus says with a bored tone.

"She knows too much. She is a liability," Caius points out.

"Hmm. That's true," Aro concedes, "Felix?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see a blur move towards me. Next thing I know I'm being pushed out of the way and Edward is colliding with another vampire who I can only assume is Felix. Edward slams him to the ground and I see Alice start to rush towards Edward but she is grabbed by Demitri before she can get anywhere. Felix pushes Edward into the air and grabs him by the neck, slams him to the ground, and holds him down. Felix then stands again and begins to make his way towards me. Edward jumps up again and jumps a Felix, but he is slammed to the wall. Felix grabs Edward again and all I see is a blur as they fight with each other. Felix slams Edward to the stairs then picks him up and holds his neck as if to pull his head off. I panic.

"Please! NO! Please! Please! Kill me! Kill me! Not him!" I beg.

Aro holds up his hand to stop Felix and gives me a strange look. He slowly begins to make his way towards me. "How extraordinary, you would give your life to for someone like us? A vampire. A soulless monster," he asks.

"You don't know a thing about his soul," I says somewhat infuriated that he would say that Edward had no soul.

He says something in a language that I don't understand. Then he looks toward Edward and says, "Sadness. It's a shame that you don't plan on giving her immortality."

He moves forward to kill me when Alice calls out, "Wait! Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself."

She steps forward and gives him her hand. They stand with him holding her hand for a moment then he speaks, "Mesmerizing. To see what you see before it has happened," he steps toward me, "Your gift will make for an intriguing immortal, Isabella. Go now, make your preparations."

"Let us be done with this. Our meal will arrive at any moment. Thank you for your visit" Marcus says.

"We will return the favor. We would advise that you follow through on your promise. We do not give second chances," Caius warns.

"Goodbye my young friends," Aro says to us as the door closes behind us.

Edward takes my hand and we walk out silently. Edward looks furious. Silently we get into the car Alice stole. Edward driving, Alice in the passenger side, and me in back. Edward grips the steering wheel and is the first to speak.

"Alice, how could you bring her here she could have been killed or worse," Edward says.

"Her being here is just as mush your fault as it is mine, Edward. What the hell were you thinking? Can you imagine what this would have done to Esme? Or were you so selfish that you didn't care? Besides you know how she is once she sets her mind to something it is impossible to change it," Alice told him.

"She is in the back seat and would appreciate not being talked about like she's not here," I says and they turned and looked at me as if they had forgotten I was present.

Edward turned away and looked back at the road and says, "I apologize, Bella, but the fact still remains that Alice should not have brought you here."

"I made Alice bring me. It was my choice," I told him.

"A choice I shouldn't have let you make. He's right, but it was a rash decision. I didn't have time to argue for her to stay behind because someone was being selfish and stupid," Alice says turning to glare at Edward.

We pulled into the airport parking lot and got out of the car. When we got inside Edward turned to Alice and spoke again. "We need to get Bella a ticket back home so that we can return to the family."

"Your leaving me, again?" I say looking at Alice.

"No, sweetie, of course I'm not," she says hugging me.

"Yes we are. She can never have a normal life with us around, what happened here today proves it," Edward tells her.

"She won't have a normal life without us. You didn't she how she was without us. She was almost catatonic. Look!" Alice argues.

Apparently he must have seen the visions that Alice had been having about me because he visibly cringed then his face went back stony as he says, "She will get over it."

"She'll get over it, huh. We both know how she gets over things. She turned into a freaking adrenaline junkie. She almost killed herself, Edward. She involved herself with those mutts," Alice tells him.

"Them better than us," he says shaking with anger.

"Are you crazy, Edward? They are young werewolves. You know what can happen if they get upset, and how easily they can lose their temper and lose control. You saw what that one did to his fiancé," Alice says.

"At least she won't have to worry about them biting her and draining her dry," he told her still shaking.

"Look, Edward, I know I would never hurt her. I don't care what you and the rest of the family say or do, but I'm staying with her," Alice says.

"You're not thinking of what's best for her!" Edward almost yelled.

"I am and this is not it!" Alice says back just as loud.

"That's not your decision to make!" Edward says.

"You're right. It's not my decision, but it's not yours either. It's Bella's, and that's who is gonna make this decision," Alice says.

"She has no sense of self preservation!" Edward says.

"She is right here and she knows what she wants," I finally cut in. The whole time they had been arguing I had been listening and thinking the whole time. I made my decision right then.

"Bella-"Edward started.

"No, Edward, I've made my decision. Alice, I would love for you to stay with me," Alice smiled at me and tried to hug me. I held out my hand to stop her, "Please let me finish. I would love for you to stay with me, but I think it's best if you go home with Edward and your family."

"Bella, no," Alice says looking hurt.

"No, Alice, like you says 'it's her decision to make' and she has obviously decided," Edward says looking smug.

Alice glared at Edward and if looks could kill his heart would have stopped a second time. She stepped towards him and I grabbed her arm and says, 'Edward you go get our plane tickets, I have to talk to Alice."

He walked away and I turned to Alice. She looked like she wanted to cry and says, "Why don't you want me to stay with you?"

"Because Alice I saw the way you and Edward were arguing about this. I would want nothing more than to have you with me, but not at the expense of your family. You and Edward used to be so close. I've never seen you fight like that and it's because of me. Then you are talking about turning your back on the family that you've been with for more than 50 years-" I responded.

"I never says anything about turning my back on them," Alice cut in.

"Saying you don't care about their opinions is all the same. I'm not gonna be the one to cause a rift in your family. Please, Alice, if you care about me at all you would go home. It would kill me to know that I tore you guys apart," I says.

"Typical Bella, always putting everyone else's happiness above her own," Alice says laughing her musical laugh.

"That's me, completely selfless," I says laughing along with her.

"So, what are you gonna do?" she asks me suddenly getting extremely serious.

"It's probably best if you don't know," I say with a small smile.

She looks at me curiously when her eyes glaze over. She must be having a vision. She comes out of it and narrows her eyes at me and says, "Bella your future disappears as soon as you get off the plane. Tell me you aren't planning anything drastic."

"Oh no, Alice. I'm not suicidal. I just thought it was best that when I got back home if I stayed in La Push for a while," I say.

"You're going to hang out with a bunch of young werewolves and you're not suicidal," Alice says rolling her eyes.

"It's the only way that I can avoid memories of you guys. It's just until I feel better about you guys leaving," I tell her.

"Be careful, Bella," Alice tells me.

"I will I promise," I respond her.

She hugs me and I buried my face into her hair. She pulls back, looks at me, and kisses me on the lips. I was in total shock.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," she says and she turns and walks away quickly almost knocking down Edward in her hast.

Edward comes to me and gives me my ticket. He told me that his and Alice's plane was boarding and they had to leave now. He gives me a quick hug and walks away. I'm still in a bit shocked at the kiss. I find myself wandering to a seat and sitting. Then the realization comes to me. I just let the woman of my dreams walk out on me. Hell, I told her to walk out on me.

"I love you, too, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen," I say to myself and I feel the tears coming.


	2. The Dinner Invite

The Dinner Invite

_1 year later_

Bella's POV

_Dear Alice,_

_I have been staying at La Push more frequently. The pack feels that it much easier to protect me if I stayed close. No worries they can handle Victoria just fine so no need to come back. Everyone here has been extra cool. Even Leah, I know hard to believe. Things are going well for me a Jacob. Who would have thought that a relationship between me and him would work out so well? Well other than him of course. I think I could possibly fall in love with him. There's always that possibility that he might imprint, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. I really miss you guys, Alice. It's getting easier and easier as time goes on. I guess that's thanks to you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't see that new message icon every time I checked my e-mail. I know you worry about me letting go and moving on, but, Alice, I'm telling you I'm doing that. Please don't do what you said and stop e-mailing me because I promise I would be lost without this contact. It makes me feel better knowing you are okay. So, what I'm trying to tell you is, if I don't see a message in my inbox from you tomorrow then I will come all the way to Alaska and kick your ass. Don't think because you're a vampire and I'm a human that I can't. I'll e-mail you tomorrow._

_Love always,_

_Bella_

Every since Alice left we have been e-mailing each other since I got back. It has become a daily thing for me to check my e-mail and see a message from Alice there. We never mentioned the kiss. I'm not sure if it's a taboo subject or not, but she never brought it up so neither did I. I am completely over Edward. True he will always hold a special place in my heart because he was and always will be my first love, but the love I felt for him before is disintegrated. Looking back I guess my obsession for him was a bit unnatural. Being left behind twice has really put things into prospective for me. I have come to realize if he truly loved me that he couldn't have left me the way he did. Alice once told me that in his chivalry he came to the misguided conclusion that leaving me like that was better for me. She said he has been a bit of a mess since the left me the second time and it was probably best if he didn't know that Alice was in contact with me for fear that it would start another fight which she didn't want for my sake. I'm still very much in love with Alice. You know how they say distance makes the heart grow stronger well it's definitely true in this case. I love Alice more and more each day we are apart. This makes me feel awful for Jake because once again he is competing for my heart with a vampire. We discussed Alice and my feelings for her in dept when we first started dating, and he accepted how I felt and told me that he didn't care because he was here and she wasn't. He told me he loved me and was willing to take whatever I was willing to give him in terms of my heart.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob says as he jumps in my window and kisses me on my head.

_Speak of the devil and he will come, _I think to myself laughingly, _or in this case think. _"Hey, Jake. What are you doing here?" I ask him turning to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, now I have to have a reason to see my beautiful girlfriend?" he says raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not," I told him blushing deeply. No matter how many times I hear him say it, it still makes me blush when he calls me beautiful.

"There's that lovely blush I love so much, but truthfully Sue sent me to invite you and Charlie for dinner," he told me.

"And your aversion to the door is because?" I question smiling.

"If I came through the door I couldn't do this," he says pulling me into a very passionate kiss.

"If I get that every time you come through the window then I should leave my window open more often," I tell him when we pulled back due to lack of air.

"Well I better be the only one coming though that window," he said pulling me into a hug. Then he looks over my shoulder to my computer and noticing my email was opened asked, "How's Shortie?"

Jake is the most understanding guy I know. He understood and accepted that my sanity directly depended on maintaining constant contact with Alice. He had even taken to asking about Alice from time to time and, if he comes in while she's in the middle of sending an e-mail, send his greetings.

"She's good. The Cullens just are staying with some friends of theirs in Alaska. I think they said they were called the Del-something or another I'd have to open the e-mail and look again," I said turning to reopen the e-mail.

"No, we don't have time. Sue is waiting," he said pushing me towards my door. "Go get Charlie and I'll meet you guys at La Push."

I ran down the stairs to Charlie. He was sitting on the couch watch sports as usual. I come behind him and rap my arms around him.

"Hey, Bell, since you're down here I'm assuming you are about to cook dinner. Sue just called. She said she sent Jacob to invite us to dinner. For some reason he never showed. Doesn't seem like him. I always pegged him for the responsible type," Charlie says thoughtfully.

"Oh, Dad, he just called me to invite us. He got caught up with the Rabbit," I told him.

"That sounds like Jake," Charlie said laughing.

"So, ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, let's go. We'll take the cruiser," he said getting up off the couch and grabbing his keys.

We left the house, got in the car, and started for La Push.

_A/N: This is mostly a filler chapter to set up for what is about to happen next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit slow but the story is about to pick up. Next Chapter: Victoria returns._


	3. Unexpected Visitor

_A/N: I wasn't really sure how to work this chapter. I realize know it would have been much easier if I hadn't invited Charlie to dinner, but what's done is done. I suck at fight scenes so this one was kind of glazed over. Sorry. Hope you like it._

**Unexpected Visitor**

BPOV

Dinner at Sue's was hectic to say the least. The whole pack and their imprints were there. The pack has grown to about 16 wolves now and at least 9 of them had imprinted. We were all in the back yard at this long table. It was covered in food. I couldn't help but wonder how long she took to cook all this because from the look of the spend it seem that it would have taken her a week. Then again Sue cooks for two werewolves daily and we all know how they eat.

Everyone was laughing, joking around, and rough housing. I was sitting between Jacob and Quil. My dad was across from us telling us one of his stories from work. Jacob and Quil were laughing uncontrollably then out of nowhere they tensed. I noticed the rest of the pack tensed, too.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Vampires," Quil whispered.

"At least twenty," Jacob finished.

The pack stood and started towards the woods. I glanced towards Charlie because he was the only person at the table who didn't know about the pack. He had stood and was looking towards were everyone was walking. He looked as if he wanted to follow. My eyes widened at the possibility of what could happen if he followed them.

My worry was unwarranted because Sam called, "I think I heard a growl in the woods. It could have come from that animal that has been attacking the people in town. We should all get home. Charlie, you and Bella should probably stay with Jacob and Billy. It might not be safe for you guys to go home."

Charlie nodded and everyone began to shuffle and leave. The members of the pack grabbed their imprints to insure they got home safe. Jacob grabbed a hold of my hand and began leading me towards his house with Charlie behind us. My heart was beating triple time I was so scared. Jacob must have realized how scared I was because he threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, Love, I won't leave your side. Nothings gonna happen to you. I'll protect you with my life," Jacob whispered in my ear.

"What about the rest of the pack? Don't you have to fight with them?" I asked him.

"I have had a standing order to protect you ever since we realized that the red headed bloodsucker was after you," he told me.

When we reached Jacobs house there was a loud howl, and I glanced in the direction it came slightly panicked. Jacob looked at me and whispered, "That was just Sam warning the rest of the tribe to stay indoors."

I nodded and we went inside the house. Billy was sitting in the dining room reading a book. He glanced up when we came in and when he saw my face he looked slightly worried.

"What's going on?" he asked us.

"Those animals that have been attacking people might be in your woods. Sam said he heard growling and I know I just heard something howling outside," Charlie said stepping in behind us.

"Well I just home everyone had good sense to get inside," Billy mumbled to himself. Then he looked at Charlie and said, "Since you are apparently stuck here tonight how about we go downstairs to the den and watch some sports."

Charlie nodded and helped Billy down the stairs. Jacob pulled me into a hug. I finally let go of all the emotion that had been building in me just released. I began sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"Jake, I love you so much," I told him.

"I know Bella. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. You are my heart," he responded.

I pulled back and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "If something does happen I need you to do something for me," I said.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you nothing-" Jake started.

"No, Jake, I need you to promise me you'll do this," I insisted,

"Fine, Bella. Whatever you want," he finally conceded.

"I need you to tell Alice how I felt about her," I said quietly knowing he heard me.

Before he could respond there was a big bang as the door flew open. Victoria stood in the doorway with two other vampires. Jake pushes me behind him and immediately phases. He stands in front of me and growls. The vampires growl back at him and they seem to stand sizing each other up. I hear some noise that sounds like someone on the stairs. My eyes widened.

"Charlie, no!" I yelled towards the stairs.

Jake looked towards the stairs and that second of distraction was all the vampires needed. They all jumped on Jake. He shook them off of him and they flew out the door. He followed them out and I heard another feral growl as another wolf joined them. I see Jake make quick work of one of the vampires lunging and taking its neck between his jaws and with a quick tug and a loud crunch it's headless. Leaving the other wolf to deal with the other vampire Jake set his sight towards Victoria. I watched as Victoria expertly dodged Jake every time he lunged at her. I was like one of those fight scenes you see in a movie. I glanced back at the other wolf and instead of seeing a fight I see a blooded Embry lying in the road. I turn just in time to see the other vampire slice Jacob down the middle as he lunges at Victoria again. Blood splatters everywhere.

"Jake!" I scream as another as two wolves grab each side of the vampire that injured Jake and rip him in half.

While they were busy with that vamp Victoria saw this as the perfect chance to come after me. "Your mine now," she said grabbing me.

"Bells," I turn quickly to see a shocked and frightened Charlie. He's the last thing I see before Victoria hits me and everything goes black.


	4. Victoria's Toy

_Hey sorry this took so long, but I just started my new job this week and between juggling two jobs I haven't had time to post. Sorry this is so short but my next chapter will be much longer if all goes well. I just wanted to get this up ASAP. I also corrected a few mistakes I made last chapter because when I reread it those mistakes irked me. Also next chapter will start in a different point of view. So fingers crossed and enjoy this chapter._

**Victoria's Toy**

BPOV

I was extremely groggy when I woke up. I opened my eyes and a sharp pain flowed through my head. I attempted to move my hands and realized they were shackled. I sat up as much as I cold, ignoring the pain in my head, and looked around the room as best as I could. I realized I was handcuffed to a bed and my legs were chained. I didn't recognize the room at all. _What the hell_, I started to think and then everything came back to me. I remembered Jake's chest being slashed, Victoria grabbing me, and the look on my dad's face before I lost consciousness.

"Look who's awake," I looked and saw Victoria standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing? Why bring me here? Why not just kill me?" I asked.

"Just kill you. Sweetheart why would I do that? No, no, I want to make you suffer. I want your mate to watch you die," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"He's no longer my mate. Didn't you not notice that he wasn't at the fight? Do you think that he would just leave me behind if he still wanted me? He's probably found a new mate. Why don't you go find her and leave me be?" I asked her.

"Nice one sweetheart, but I know for a fact that he is still hung up on you," she said with a smile.

"How?" I asked.

"Let's just say I have my ways. Well had my ways until your little puppies ridded me of my army. No worries can create a new army before lover boy shows up," she said smugly. "Until then I'll just have my fun with you."

Next thing I know she was at the end of the bed twisting my ankle. I let out an ear splitting scream. Whimpering I looked down at what she did. My foot was at a 180 degree angle from its former position. The bone was protruding from my ankle and a bit of blood was dripping down it. Victoria quickly licked up the drip and approached the top of the bed and whispered in my ear, "I have some business to take care of. Don't worry though I won't leave you alone for long. Soon I'll have you begging me for mercy."

I watched as she walked out of the door. The irony wasn't lost on me about how she can clearly lick the blood off of my ankle and my "mate" could barely passionately kiss me without pushing away from me. I began to think about Jake. I don't believe he's dead. He's a werewolf for God's sake. I mean he and Quil had a fight and Quil broke his arm and it healed in an hour. He's gonna be fine, although he was the only one I was sure was gonna be okay. She won't kill me until Edward comes, but this could take forever. Until then she would torture me continuously. God help me.


	5. Call for Reinforcements

Jake's POV

I felt myself phase back as I begun to heal from almost being sliced in half by that bloodsucker. When I felt the wound close I stood and made my way towards my house. The first thing I noticed was Charlie was standing in the entry way. The second thing I noticed was that Bella wasn't. I turned to Charlie to ask about Bella and saw he had pulled his gun. I raised my hands and slowly backed away.

"Charlie what the hell?" I asked.

"Y-you're that thing. T-that beast that has b-been attacking people it's you," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Charlie I swear to you I have never attacked a human-," I started.

"Liar!" he roared. "Large beasts have been spotted in the area of the attacks, and I just saw you rip the head off a person and your buddies rip someone else in half."

"Charlie you don't understand-," I tried again.

"No, there is nothing to understand. You just killed a person, Jake. I'm gonna have to take you and whoever else was involved in. By any means necessary," his voice was stony at the last part and I saw him take off the guns safety.

I had no doubt that I could take him down before he got a shot off. Even if he managed to shoot me I don't believe that the bullet could damage me although it wasn't a theory I wanted to test any time soon. I wanted to solve this problem logically without either of us having to resort to violence, but how could I convince Charlie that I am neither the enemy nor a threat? There had to be some way for me to convince Charlie that those _things_ weren't human then it hit me.

"Charlie did you see a drop of blood come from those creatures?" I asked him giving him a level stare.

He faltered. His gun lowered a little. He looked at me and said, "What the hell is going on here Jacob?"

"I'll explain everything just put the gun away," I told him.

"Okay," he said putting down his gun slightly defeated.

I led him towards the coach and sat him down. I went on to explain everything to him starting from the very beginning with everything from the Quileute legends. Then I went on to explain about the Cullens, who they were, and our treaty. Then I told him everything that I had learned from Bella about her and Edward's relationship. Last I explained everything that had been going since the Cullens had left and about the red headed bloodsucker after Bella. Charlie had listened to me the whole time silently shaking his head. Then out of nowhere he jumped up.

"That red-head is a vampire? Oh my God she took Bella!" he said.

"She has Bella?" I said as my heart sank.

I ran for the door and when I'm out of it I saw Sam standing there. He holds out his hand and said in an accusing manner, "You told Charlie everything."

"Yes, I did but that is the least of our problems. That red-headed bloodsucker has Bella. We have to go after her," I told him.

"We will not be chasing down that bloodsucker. We have an obligation to protect our lands, and we will not leave them unprotected," he told me.

"But she has Bella!" I yell.

"Regardless we have an obligation," he said calmly.

"But I love her Sam. What if it was Emily?" I asked getting mad.

"Emily is different. She is my imprint," he said.

"The only difference is I love Bella of my own regard. I'm not drawn to her because of some mystical soul mate bullshit!" I yell pushing by him.

"That's it. You will not go after Bella alone. Now return to your house," he said in his alpha voice.

I try to fight it, but I found myself turning and walking back into my house. I turn and look at Charlie and I see him sobbing in complete defeat. I turn away from him and make my way to my room. I paced around my room trying to think of a way around this alpha order. I had been pacing for about thirty minutes when it came to me.

I jump out of my window and started running towards Bella's house. I don't phase because I don't want Sam to hear what I'm thinking. When I make it to her house I jump threw her window her window. I made my way to her computer and shake the mouse to make her screensaver go away. Her e-mail was still up. I was thankful because if it wasn't things would have been difficult for me. I open a new message window and found Alice's e-mail address. I type a very short message:

_Shortie,_

_Red has Bella. I need help. Hurry back._

_Jake_

I send the message and go and sit on Bella's bed. Now that the message has been sent there is nothing I can do but sit and wait. Hopefully she will she get the message soon for Bella's sake.

_So there is chapter five and I know it's short so I don't need you to tell me that. Also I don't need you telling me to make chapters longer. When I write the chapters I right them as long as I feel that they need to be so I don't need you telling me they need to be longer although your reviews are well appreciated. Thank you._

_Outlaw_


	6. The Cullens

**Alice POV**

God life without Bella has been tough to say the least. Not long after we arrived home Edward read my mind and found out about my feelings for Bella. I was so distraught that I didn't even think about keeping him out of my head. To say he was angry would be the biggest understatement of my life and I'm over one hundred years old so that's saying something. He completely flipped if Jasper hadn't shown up God knows what would have happened.

Jasper.

I swear he is the most caring and understanding guy I know. He didn't get upset or anything. We talked and he told me he always knew. Every since I started having visions about her he knew how I felt. He said he was selfish for staying with me and standing in the way when he knew I loved another. Can you believe this guy? I fall in love with someone else and he says he is selfish. I hate that I can't love him the way he loves me. He even chose to continue to stay with me to keep up appearances although I have been encouraging him to go out and find his true mate. He of course refuses stating that if I'm going to suffer for loss of love so shall he.

The thing I'm surprised about is that Edward didn't tell the rest of the family about my feelings for Bella. Even when the family asked what was going on between us he didn't say a thing. I know not the typical woe is me Edward reaction we usually have to look forward to. The only thing I could come up with was that Edward didn't want to bring or family dynamic anymore ripples and tears than what it already suffered.

The family has all suffered from leaving Bella behind, even Rose believe it or not. It's like Bella got a piece of us all and leaving her has been hazardous to us all. Our whole family has gotten shaken up. That's the reason we moved in with the Denali's because being by ourselves was so stressful. We needed someone who didn't know about Bella to distract us so we could move on. Although since I have been e-mailing Bella regularly so I guess I've been taking it better than anyone else.

I'm actually checking my e-mail now. Bella is telling me about her and the dog's relationship. I hate that she's with him but I have no choice, but to let her have any semblance of happiness since I can't be with her. Because I love her, I have to let her be happy. That's why I suggested that we stop e-mailing each other, so she can put herself completely into her relationship. Lucky for me she apparently needs the contact with me as much as I need it from her. It was the only way I could know what was going on with her because for the last four months I couldn't see her in my visions. I assume it's because her and the dog are spending much more time together. I was about to e-mail her back when I got another e-mail from her. I decided to read this one before I e-mail her back. When I opened it I realized it wasn't from Bella. It read:

_Shortie,_

_Red has Bella. I need help. Hurry back._

_Jake_

All of the sudden everything went black.

_A/N: Short I know. I was going to make it longer but it seemed like a good place to stop this chapter. So Alice can't see Bella, but it's not for the reasons you think. You'll find out why she can't soon, but I'd love to hear why you think Alice can't see her. I'll probably update as soon as tomorrow. R&R _


	7. Cullens to the Rescue

**Alice POV**

All of the sudden everything went black. In the darkness I could hear my name being called. I realized it was Jasper. I opened my eyes and realized I was staring up at my ceiling.

"Alice, darling, are you okay? I was sitting downstairs and all of the sudden your emotions went haywire, I heard this huge crash, and when I ran up here to see what happened I found you up here laid out. I think you may have fainted," Jasper said to me.

"Jasper, vampires don't faint," I said.

"Well, you just did. You were out for at least 10 minutes. Alice, what happened?" he asked me.

I sat up and looked around me. I started to tell him I didn't know when I spotted my laptop. "Bella," I whispered knowing he would hear me.

"What's wrong with Bella?" he asked.

"Victoria has her. I need to go back to Forks," I said standing to leave.

"Well, wait. The family should be coming back from hunting soon. We can all go," Jasper said stopping me.

"No, the family is just now rebuilding itself. It would ruin them to know that leaving Bella behind got her kidnapped. I'll go alone," I told him not wanting to tell him about the message from Jake. Not even Jasper knows that I'm still in contact with Bella.

"No you heard what Edward said the power was when we first came up against her and James. Her self preservation could make it very dangerous to fight against her alone. At least let me come with you," Jasper said.

I had completely forgotten about Victoria's gift. The irony is not lost on me that Bella who has no self preservation was taken by Victoria whose power is self preservation. I would laugh if I wasn't so worried for her. It would probably be a good idea to have Jasper along because this could be a tough fight,

"Ok, but we can't tell the family where we are going," I told him.

"Fine we'll just tell them we are going away for some much needed alone time," Jasper said.

"Okay they'll be here in 34 seconds and the Denali's aren't coming back yet," I told him after seeing it in a vision although I couldn't see how this conversation was going to go.

We rushed downstairs to meet family. They all come through the door with their golden eyes shining. Emmet had blood all over his shirt, forever the messy eater. I made sure to think of something other than Bella and Forks as I spoke to my family.

"Guys Jasper and I are going to go away for a while to spend some time alone. We felt that we need some time to reconnect," I lie.

Edward narrows his eyes at us. I translated Romeo & Juliet from English to French in my head. I don't know what Jasper was thinking but he must have slipped because Edward bellowed," Liar! You're returning to Forks, to her!"

"Alice, tell us this isn't true. We all agreed it was best to leave Bella behind to live a normal life without our interference," Carlisle said.

"NO, I didn't agree you guys did, and I was forced to come along with you. Now, because of your 'agreement' Bella is in the predicament she is in!" I yelled.

"What predicament is Bella in, Alice?" Esme asked me confused.

Shit, I hadn't been planning on telling them. Jacob hadn't asked for the whole family, he asked for me. I know he wouldn't want me to bring everyone along, especially Edward, but I know as soon as I tell them what's going on that they'll stubbornly invite themselves just like Jasper. Oh well, to late because I already said too much. I had to tell them.

"Victoria has Bella," I said.

"What? And you weren't going to tell us? We have to go get her. She's family," Emmet said.

"Emmet's right we have to go after her. Alice did you happen see were Victoria has her?" Carlisle asked.

Shit, now I have to tell him I didn't have a vision, and that I know Bella was taken because of an email. Although before I could tell this truth Edward yelled again, "You've been emailing her?"

"Who Edward?" Esme asked.

"Alice! She has been emailing Bella!" Edward responded.

"Is this true, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, and that's how I know Bella was taken. I didn't get a vision," I told them.

"Wait, Bella, emailed you to tell you she was taken. Am I the only one that see's something wrong with that?" Rosalie asked.

"No, Jacob sent the message. He asked for my help," I told them.

"Well w will have to discuss your emailing Bella although now is not the time. We are returning to Forks," Carlisle said as he went and wrote a note to the Denali's. After he finished the whole family was out the door. We were going to save Bella.

_A/N: So the Cullens are going after Bella. What you all have been waiting for. Although I promise you it won't turn out as expected. This will probably be the last time I update for at least a week. Sorry. R&R._


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

I'm not positive what to do next for this story so I'm asking you should I do Bella's, Jake's, or Alice's POV next. Please help me out here and I promise I'll have an update within the week. Thanks.

sexyoutlaw


	9. Saved

_A/N: Well it was a tie between Alice and Bella so it was up to me to choose. People told me my last update for Bella and they wanted to know what's up with her so here is Bella. Sorry it took me so long to update college kicks ass._

**Bella's POV**

Something's wrong. Or right depending on how you look at it. I don't understand what's happening. Every time Victoria hurts me I heal much faster than normal. After she twisted my ankle it healed in six hours. When she came back she looked at me confused.

"What are you?" she asked me.

"I'm human," I told her although I was uncertain of this fact myself.

"No human could heal that fast, so again I ask you what are you?" she repeated.

"I'm human," I told her again.

"That is the one thing I'm sure you're not so until you tell me exactly what you are we are going to test how well your healing powers are," she said with a frightening smile.

That was about five days ago. She has taken to breaking my legs every six hours to ensure I can't escape. She also has been cutting me in various places and watching the wounds heal, cutting deeper each time. I've lost a lot of blood from this constant torture, enough blood to have killed me long ago but for some unexplainable reason I'm still alive. But whatever is keeping me alive has given me some hope that I might survive this.

Victoria has told me that she is preparing another army in anticipation of the Cullen's arrival. I've been hoping and praying that they would come, but there has been no sign that they are coming. I can't understand why they would just leave me here. Alice had to have seen this she wouldn't just leave me here. She has to know. Maybe she is trying to protect me by not coming. Maybe she's trying to figure out the best strategy to keep me alive. Or maybe she doesn't care as much as I think she does.

Victoria came into the room again. "Are you ready to tell me what you are?" she asked.

"I told you I'm human," I told her.

"Fine, then let the next test begin," she said grabbing my leg.

Just as she was about to cut me again the door busted open. Standing in the doorway were Aro, Jane, and Alec. Victoria stepped towards them and immediately fell to her knees screaming in pain. They surrounded her and Jane let up. Aro reached down and gripped her hand.

"So it's true you created the newborn army that almost exposed us. From what I saw this is your second time doing this. We can't have our existence is exposed so you have to be dealt with. Jane," Aro said.

Victoria's screams filled the room again. They were ear-splitting and heart-renching. No matter how she treated me nobody deserves the kind of pain she sounded like she was in. Then all of the sudden the screaming stops, and I look over to see Jane and Alec ripping Victoria to apart.

"Start a fire outside and get rid of her," Aro told them and they left the room with the pieces. Then he turned towards me and his eyes registered recognition. "Isabella, I see you've been through a lot over the last few days. It sucks that it has to end this way for you."

"You're gonna kill me?" I asked.

"I have no choice. You're a human that knows our secret. You were supposed to be changed it was agreed upon, and that agreement wasn't carried out. You have to die, and the Cullens have to be punished."

"Punished what are you going to do to them?"

"They broke our agreement. They risked our kind getting exposed. As much as I like Carlisle I can't be seen as soft. They will most likely suffer the same fate as your little friend here."

"No, you can't kill them."

"Isabella, there is no other option."

"Wait there is."

"And what is that?"

"Can you unlock me so we can talk?"

Aro nodded and came and ripped the shackles from the wall. "What is the other option?"

"You said that my power could be great if I was ever changed. What if you changed me and in exchange for sparing the Cullens I work for you?"

"For how long?"

"50 years."

"100."

"75."

"Fine."

"Caius is not going to like this."

Jane and Alec had reentered the room. Aro turned them, "Caius will love that we are gaining another power. Isabella, I will be taking you back to Volterra to change you because we can't travel with you as a newborn. In five days you will be a part of the Volturi guard. Alec, make the travel arrangements. Let's go."

_In five days I'll be a vampire what I've been waiting for since I found about this world although it's not in the situation I would have hoped for._


	10. Conflict

**Alice POV**

We piled into the Volvo and the jeep and went speeding of towards Forks. The car ride was mostly silent. I road in the jeep with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper while Edward, Carlisle, and Esme road in the Volvo. I swear that if it wasn't for Jasper I would be going completely insane right now. I could feel the calm radiating off him in waves so I figured he must be trying to calm the whole car. I leaned on his shoulder and he took my hand and squeezed it.

"She'll be fine, Ali. We'll find her I promise," he whispered in my ear.

"You can't know that, Jasper. I've been searching and searching for her future and I can't see it. I haven't been able to see it for months and I assumed it was because of the dogs, but now she is nowhere near them and I still can't see her. What if we are already too late and Victoria has already killed her. The only reason I have been able to keep going on was emailing her daily and knowing she was okay. I don't know if I could live with myself if she died."

"There must be some reason that your visions are off with Bella. It's impossible that she could have been with the dogs every moment of every day. There has to be some other option and whatever that is that's the reason you can't see her know. Victoria doesn't just want Bella dead because if she did then she wouldn't have even bothered to take her in the first place she would have just killed her right then and there. I believe she wants all of us and she is using Bella to draw us out, so I believe Bella will be safe until we get to her."

I nodded my head. Jasper always knows the right things to say to keep me grounded. We sat the rest of the car ride in silence. It took nine hours for us to reach Bella's house. When we arrived I could smell a dog and I recognized the scent to be Jacob. He must have smelled us to because as soon as we got out of the car he jumped out of Bella's window and approached us.

"You brought all of them?" he asked visibly shaking.

"They insisted on coming when they found out about Bella. I couldn't stop them if I wanted to." I told him.

"What are you doing here mutt? You have no right to be here. You let her be taken," Edward said.

"I have much more of a right to be here than you do. You are the reason she was taken. You brought her into a world she had no business even knowing about then you left her with a psycho bloodsucker after her not even caring whether she lived or died," Jacob said shaking even more we could tell he was very close to phasing.

Carlisle stepped towards him and attempted to diffuse the situation. "Jacob there is no need to get so upset."

"Get away from me bloodsucker or I swear I will not be held accountable for what I do to you," Jacob said.

This set Emmett off. "Don't threaten Carlisle you stupid mutt."

At this Jacob's shaking got even more intense and I could see he was a hair away from phasing. "I do as I please."

I could feel Jasper throwing waves of calm every which way, but it didn't seem to be working. I knew that if someone didn't calm Jacob down soon thing were going to go from bad to worse. "Jake," I called and he turned to me still shaking with his jaw clenched. I stepped forward and Jasper went to stop me, but I shook him off and continued to walk towards Jacob hoping he wouldn't hurt me. I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Think of Bella. Us fighting isn't going to bring her back to us any faster. You need to calm down if only for her sake. She needs us."

He took some deep breaths and his shaking calmed down gradually. "You're right, Shortie. I have to keep calm if only for Bella's sake. I won't be able to find her if we are at each other's throats."

"You won't be able to find her at all," I heard a voice behind us say.

We all turned around and standing in front of us was the alpha of the pack.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while. We are getting closer and closer to the main part of this story and I'm hoping to update this story more frequently. Finger's crossed._

_~Outlaw~  
_


	11. Scent

**Jake POV**

"You won't be able to find her at all," I heard a voice say.

I turned ready to rip whichever bloodsucker who said that's head off when I noticed Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sam?" I asked.

"I came looking for you. I told you that you weren't to go after Bella. What do you think you are doing?" he said.

"You told me I wasn't go after Bella alone, and as you can clearly see I'm not alone," I told him coldly.

"So you're willing to team up with a gang of bloodsuckers?" he asked me.

"If that's what it takes to find Bella then yes I am," I responded.

"Return home, Jacob. I won't tell you again," he growled at me.

I could feel the pull of the alpha command pulling me towards home. Then I thought about Bella somewhere with the redheaded bloodsucker and I fought it hard. "NO!" I screamed.

"How dare you defy me? Go home now!" he commanded again.

I felt the pull again and I fought even harder. "Not without Bella!" I responded and when I said this I felt the pull of the command break and I felt even more powerful than I had ever felt. Sam looked at me bewildered so I'm assuming he felt it too.

"You have left the pack," he stated.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You have declared yourself alpha and left our pack. You've chosen Bella over your own pack. Your path is chosen and I have no further business here. I will take my leave," he said and with that he ran into the woods. That's when I finally understood what he was telling me. I was alpha of my own pack and I no longer had to listen to him. I felt like jumping for joy until I remembered Bella.

I turned to Alice. "Bella told me you have visions. Have you seen her?"

She looked at me sadly. "Truth be told I haven't been able to see Bella since February. I assumed it was because she was spending so much time with you. Obviously that assumption was wrong being that I still can't see her."

"Well we have no choice but to follow her scent. I don't think that I will be welcomed in La Push. The outer boundaries are large. We have to search them all until we pick up Bella's scent. Let's split up search for her scent. The first one to find her scent called out to the others." I told them.

"I'm not taking orders from you, fucking mutt," pretty boy Fuckward said.

"Well dumbass it's time you learned everything is not about you. I for one plan on doing whatever it takes to find Bella so if you want to sit here with your thumb up your ass fine with me, but I swear to God if something happens to her because you were being a jackass I'll tear you to pieces myself," Alice growled.

Everyone stared at her stunned as if it's not what they expected. I approached her slowly and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "We should go in pairs. I'll take Shortie."

The bloodsucker with the long blond hair immediately stepped forward. "I don't think so."

"I wouldn't hesitate to kill any one of ya'll if I got you alone. The only one who I don't want to kill right now is Alice. I go with her," I growled.

"It's fine I honestly I trust him. He would never do anything to harm Bella, and harming me would hurt Bella. I'm sure I'll be fine," Alice told them.

"He just threatened all of us, and you say you trust him," the Barbie said in disbelief.

"All due respect he threatened you guys and we are searching for Bella," Alice grabbed me and raced me into the forest.

We had to search slowly to try and pick up the scent it took about three days to finally pick up the scent. She had crossed the river which masked the scent well. I was going to cross when Alice grabbed me. "What about the others?"

"Look how long it took us to pick this up. There's no telling where they are. We have to go now she could be in danger. We can call on the way but please lets go now, please."

"Fine we'll go get her."

I shifted and we raced after her scent it took the rest of the day but we finally came across a cottage with her scent wafting off of it. I approached the house and noticed there was no heartbeat. My first thought was she was dead, but then I noticed there what no one at all there. "The house is empty, Alice."

"Let's go in and check around."

I nodded and walked father towards the door. Just outside I saw a large scorch mark. I knew those markings. There was a bloodsucker burned here. We walked into the house and the stench of blood hit me. I looked back at Alice and saw her eyes darken. "Are you okay?"

"There's nobody here and no offense to you, but you smell way to potent to bite."

"Okay the smell is coming from here." We walked into the back room. The bed was covered in blood that I'm sure is Bella's. "Bella."

"She can't be dead."

"I don't think she is."

"Look at all the blood there is no way she could have survived."

"If she was dead why not leave the body. I think she's okay, Alice."

"Thank you, I needed that."

I nodded. I continued to look around the room and I saw a piece of paper on the bed. I picked it up and my name was on the front in Bella's writing. "I found something."

She came and looked over at the note as I opened it.

_Jacob,_

_I knew you would find me. That you would find this. I am okay. I wanted you to know that. Something has happened that I can't change, but for the safety of the love of my life I had to. I made a deal that you won't agree with but it had to be done. One thing I wanted to tell you was thank you. You were my sun in my darkest hour and there is no way I could repay you. I want you to stop looking for me. I made a promise to save my life and many others. I hope to see you again and remember your promise. I love you. I will return someday. Look after Charlie he's gonna need it, and tell him I love him. See you around._

_Bella_

"At least we know she's alive, and she doesn't want us to come after her. What promise did she mean?"

"Bella is completely in love with you and has been since the day you left or that's when she realized it."

"She's in love with me?"

"Completely and I promised her I would tell you." I sat on the part of the bed not covered in blood. "She doesn't want me to come after her. I guess I'll stay in Forks with Charlie or move him to La Push."

"I guess I'll go home. We'll see her again someday. She said she'd return and Bella doesn't make empty promises."

"I know."

She gave me a large hug. "Time to go back."


	12. Fooled

**Alice**

Jacob and I were ready to leave when I paused. I smelled a very distinct scent that I had only smelled once when I was in Italy. The Volturi had been here. I instantly thought back to the letter. Bella had said in the letter that she made a deal for the safety of the love of her life which from what Jacob told me is me. Then it hit me. Bella must have agreed to go with the Volturi to save me. It made sense. Victoria must have done something that put the Volturi on her track and when the found her they found Bella. Bella offered herself to protect the ones she loves as always, and Aro unable to pass on the chance of adding more power to his guard took her up on the offer. If the others found out that the Volturi had taken her there is no way in hell they would respect her wishes and not search for her. I turned to Jacob.

"I know where she is," I told him.

His eyes sparked, "You do?"

"Yes, and I'm sure she will be okay, but the others can't find out where she has gone," I said. "They would never leave her in peace and it could cost everyone their lives including Bella. We have to let them believe there is no chance in finding her if we ever want to see her again."

"How do you propose we do that?" Jacob asked.

"We have to convince them that she is dead," I told him.

I looked at the blood-soaked mattress and comforter. "We take those back with us. There is enough blood on them to convince anyone she's dead including Carlisle. We show them this and as long as you don't think about Bella's note around Edward then everything will be fine."

Jacob nodded and grabbed the comforter and mattress and dragged it behind him though the forests to the lake edge where we had first found Bella's scent. Before leaving, I set the cabin aflame so that if they attempted to come to the cabin where we discovered this they wouldn't figure out the same thing I had. I put in a call to Carlisle to inform him we had found something. When the rest of the family met us they saw the items they visibly broke down. Carlisle was the only one able to hold it together long enough to ask where we had found the mattress. I told him about the cabin but I painted him a gruesome picture of blood-soaked walls and bloody floors even though when we had been there the blood had been limited to this mattress. I told him I set it on fire so that none of them would have to see what torture Bella had to go through in her last moments. I faked anguish as best as I could and everyone seem to buy it which I can only assume that jasper was feeling so much from everyone else he could feel how elated I was they were buying this. They all left in the direction of the house and I stayed behind with Jacob.

"I don't believe they will want to stay after this," I told him.

"It figures. They feel responsible so they run like cowards," Jacob said with his jaw clenched.

"I was hoping I could stay behind. If Bella honestly is coming back like she says then I want to be close," I told him.

"And you are hoping the treaty would still stand," Jacob said and I shrugged. "I'm not sure how the pack would feel. I have no sway because according to Sam I'm no longer in the pack, but I can see what strings I can pull. Would it only be you?"

"And maybe Jasper, he probably wouldn't want to leave me alone. Plus he will eventually figure out from my emotions that Bella isn't really dead, and when he does it would be better if I kept him away from them lest they find out to."

"I will talk to the elders as soon as I get back. We can probably come to an agreement. It'd be nice to have you around, Shortie," Jacob said smirking.

"Yeah, whatever pup," I said back before running across the lake to join my family.

**_A/N: So I know it's been more than a year since I updated but I have had the most incredible writer's block when it came to this story. I have actually spent the last year trying to write a chapter from Bella's point of view but it just isn't working out. Now that I have put this chapter up I will try again. Fingers crossed._**


	13. Volterra

Bella

I've been here in Volterra for the last five days. Aro bit me yesterday and I am currently feeling nothing. The pain was awful for that day, but it only lasted for the first twelve hours and then the burning suddenly stopped. Since then I have been waiting for Aro to return.

It felt like I had been waiting forever when the door swung open. In swept a very angry and confused Aro. When he spotted me on the bed he calmed down visibly.

"Can you unchain me?" I asked.

"Do you feel nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing at all. Can you unchain me now? The change is done right?" I asked again.

"That's just it. It shouldn't be. Right now you should be at the height of your pain as the venom starts to stop your heart, but it hasn't stopped your heart. I can hear it. It's slow, but it's there," then he stopped suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're pregnant?"

"I am?"

"Why wouldn't you have informed us of your pregnancy?"

"Because I'm not. You are mistaken. Do you seriously think that I would have allowed you to bite me and put a child's life in danger!"

"I hear it. I hear your heartbeat slow, weak, and _steady_. So slow in fact it's almost not there and then I here two other strong, erratic heartbeats from your direction which could only mean that you are pregnant and somehow it has effected your change. Who is the father? Is it that hormonal son of Carlisle?"

"No I never slept with Edward."

"Obviously the father couldn't be human because if he had then the venom would have killed them instantly. Who and what is the father? Answer me!"

"His name is Jacob."

"What is he?"

"A shape shifter. A wolf."

"Curious," he said turning to leave the room.

"Wait! Aren't you going to unchain me?"

"I have to have a discussion about this with the others to see how we should handle this. "

With that he left me in the room alone again. I laid on the bed and pulled at the chains again, but they wouldn't budge. About an hour later Aro returned with Renata, Felix, Caius, and Marcus in tow. He stepped forward and he looked at her sorrowfully.

"We have made the decision that we cannot allow you to give birth to whatever it is inside of you. We are going to have to dispose of both you and your babies. Felix," Aro said and Felix stepped forward.

"It's a shame that you have to die. Such a beautiful girl," he said as he stepped forward. I could see the venom glistening on his teeth.

"Stop!" I yelled, "Don't do this!"

Felix seemed to stop abruptly. Aro stepped forward and asked him what he thought he was doing, but Felix ignored him staring directly at me. His eyes seemed glazed over and he seemed as if he was waiting for me to say something else.

A thought came to me and I decided to test my theory. "Unchain me." I ordered him.

Felix was instantly at my side breaking the chains and releasing me. I was out the bed as soon as I was released.

"What the hell?" Caius growled and he stepped forward as if to attack me. Instantly Felix was crouched in front of me as if to protect me.

"What is going on?" Aro asked.

"It seems that she is controlling him. Manipulating his mind in some manner. As it seems she is much more powerful than we realized. She is a danger to us. It seems that we are going to need more than Felix to dispose of her," Marcus said.

"Wait no!" I said. "I don't want to hurt anybody. I am willing to honor the deal I made with Aro. I will serve you for the next seventy-five years. I don't want to die. I just want you to leave my child be."

"Children," Marcus said.

"What?" I asked.

"There are two," Marcus informed me.

"Fine children," I said, "I will agree to serve unconditionally if you allow my children to live in peace."

They all looked at each other and seem to be having a silent conversation. Then Caius stepped forward, "Fine we will allow you and your children to live currently and you will serve us as agreed, but if you children turn out to be a danger to us then we reserve the right to reexamine this decision. Now release Felix of your hold."

I wasn't sure how to release him so I concentrated on returning him his free will and it seemed to work. He came out of his daze confused and Aro explained to him that I had been spared and am to go into training as soon as I gave birth.

_**Five Years Later**_

I gave birth to the twins not long after the incident. They were a boy and a girl. I named then Alice Marie and Jacob Charlie Volturi, choosing to name them after the two most important people on my life and Aro insisted they take Volturi as a last name. We have lived comfortably with the Volturi for the last five years, and I have served loyally as agreed.

During my training we discovered what my powers truly were. I had the power to manipulate the mind. I could force someone into servitude, change a thought or memory, or make you forget something completely. I could also shift though past thoughts or memories much like Aro although I didn't have to be touching you and a mental shield couldn't keep me out. I am also a mental shield. Aro finds me to be extremely valuable in battle and sends me on many search and destroy missions with Jane, Alec, and Demetri. Jacob and Alice are wolves as we suspected they would be, both shifting for the first time at three and although Jacob has shown no signs of a mental ability Alice can call forth and manipulate fire. A skill that as soon as it was discovered she was instantly put into training to control because of the danger it posed to our current company.

They seemed to enjoy it in the castle probably because they were spoiled rotten by everyone within the castle. Even Caius is wrapped around their pinky finger ironically since I have heard of his distinct dislike for wolves, although it's probably different with them since they are shifters and not actual Children of the Moon. The most surprising thing I discovered since are stay here is that apparently according to Marcus Jane is Alice's mate. My daughter not Cullen. When I first found out I was deadest on that not happening, vowing to kill Jane myself, but after seeing how happy my daughter seems to be around her I reluctantly allowed the relationship to go on. Though I did promise Jane that if she tried anything before Alice turned fifteen, I wouldn't hesitate to carry out my previous sentence and after she promised she wouldn't we formed a tentative friendship. She was the one who gave me the name that I currently go by now. Izzy, because she says Bella sounds too sweet to strike fear into a person as an enforcer of the Volturi should and I absolutely refused to be called Isabella.

Marcus also informed me that Alice, not Edward was my mate. And Aro promised be that due to my diligent service that today he would allow me to take Jane, Demetri, Alice, and Jacob to go search her out and bring her back with me. I am extremely excited since it has been more than six years since I have laid eyes on the love of my life and I can't wait to have her in my arms again.

_A/N: So I have finally pushed my way through Bella's point of view and you now know why Alice was unable to see Bella although some probably didn't get it since I never actually came out and said it. So I am going to spell it out here. Jacob and Bella slept together on Valentine's Day and Bella got pregnant. Which is why Alice hadn't had a vision of her since February, even when she wasn't with Jacob._


End file.
